Untitled
by Jigoku Hikari
Summary: Ban/Ginji yaoi smut in the shower. Period.


**Explanation:** Written on a whim to vent… _frustrations_. Hey, it worked. XD

**Summary:** Ban/Ginji yaoi smut in a shower.

**Rated X. Period.**

**Disclaimer: **I own no character used in this smut-fest.

**WARNING!** If you disapprove Ban/Ginji or man on man smut, then you're an idiot for coming _this_ far.

He shut the door behind himself as quietly as he could. The silhouette of the person behind the curtain continued its ministrations, unaware of the person that had entered the room. He stayed put for a second to make sure he was unnoticed before continuing on. Tip-toeing across the bathroom, he slowly made his way to the bathtub. It was once he was halfway there when he started stripping off his own clothes. Not a single sound was made as he did this, feeling like a sly cat, keeping his eyes on the person in the shower for any sign of his presence being known. His body was fully exposed to the balmy air, again creeping over to the curtain.

Coming to a stop at the right side of the tub, he paused once more. He was sure he was still undetected, and would continue to be. He was next to the wall that the showerhead was on; his unsuspecting partner and lover had his back to him. The scent of soap drifted over to him, watching the other rub the sud-filled washrag over his left arm. He stood there watching, just waiting for the opportune moment to pounce. The chest was washed, the right arm, abdomen... He swore time was actually slower than when he first entered the room. It was going as fast as a turtle could run in his mind. Left leg, then the right, then the struggle to get all of the skin on his back... He was calmer than he thought he'd be, but he didn't care- that was a good thing. His plan would go smoother that way, and it wasn't as if he hadn't done what he was about to do before.

The curtain was moved without sliding the rings it was on. He lifted his right leg and placed it in the tub. It slipped a little after putting pressure on it, his grip on the curtain tightening and praying he'd still be invisible. His foot didn't squeak, the rings hadn't moved- he was okay. His lover placed his washcloth on the rod in front of him beside the gray one already there and backed into the water to rinse. He hurried to get the rest of himself inside. The water instantly started rinsing away the gel in his hair from the day before, slowly making it fall from its spikes. A smirk graced his handsome face, just imaging the blonde's reaction...

Ban gracefully snaked his arms around Ginji's waist, pulling him against his body. "Hey..." he whispered seductively into his ear.

The Lightning Emperor jumped, a short yell of surprise escaping. "Ban-chan! Where'd you **come** from?!"

The brunette quietly chuckled, lightly nuzzling the shorter male's neck. "Scared you, did I?"

"You didn't have to sneak up on me like that..." Ginji mumbled, leaning against the brunette.

Ban's right hand moved down the other's torso, helping the water get off the last remnants of soap. "I just wanted to see how you'd react. I'm surprised I didn't get a little **shock** from it, though..."

Ginji turned his head to look at him. "Why...? Did you want one...?" He instantly noticed the fire in his boyfriend's vivid eyes.

He could smell shampoo in Ginji's hair, feeling better knowing that step was out of the way. He stared into milk chocolate for a split second before leaning in and pressing his lips onto the other's. Ginji's eyes closed right after their lips connected, hands coming up to rest on Ban's left arm. The brunette's right was lightly going over the Lightning Emperor's left thigh; he knew the soap was gone by now, but was rather aiming to make Ginji want what _he_ did.

The snakeman ended the chaste kiss by pulling his head back. His partner opened his eyes to stare questioningly at him. "So... The only reasons you came in here were to scare and kiss me...?"

Ban held him more tightly, placing butterfly kisses down the side of Ginji's neck and left shoulder. His eyes closed, the steamy air and warm water beating on his back feeling absolutely wonderful. Ginji's wet skin tasted sweeter from the water and having just been cleaned. "You know what I want," he said more quietly, just barely above the hiss of water raining on them.

"Yeah..." Ginji replied, staring down at the beige mat they were standing on. Hands slowly traveled up to his chest, every fingertip lightly running over his nipples before heading back down. "What makes you think I'll let you?" he challenged.

He smirked against his shoulder. The shower hitting his back was massage-like, the whole scenario practically drugging him. "I don't know. Didn't think about that..." He took a deep breath though his nose as he pressed his lips a little harder onto Ginji's shoulder bone. "I just _presumed_ you'd let me..."

The blonde's breath was taken away; Ban's right hand was again at his thigh, the opposite teasing his left nipple. Breath hotter than the shower fluttered onto his left ear, the mouth it came from then sucking on the outer edge of it. "You were right..." he whispered. He hesitated, knowing what would happen when he touched his lover.

Ban paused as if reading Ginji's mind. "Go ahead," he said softly. A left hand reached back and groped Ban's butt cheek, the right guiding the one on his thigh toward his nuts. A faint static shock shot through his skin. He really didn't mind; the level of the zap barely tingled, maybe only making him harder, and he was used to it by now, anyway.

Ban's smirk widened before licking at the back of the other's ear. He allowed Ginji to control his right hand as he fingered his balls, earning a shaky exhale. His left hand stopped its actions, just paused on the other's chest, to concentrate between their legs. Ginji tensed up at the pleasure, legs spreading more, head still down to watch what he was doing. "How bad?" Ban whispered just as seductively as when he first got in the shower.

Ginji winced, a middle finger rubbing at a particularly sensitive spot. "Bad..." he thickly whispered back. He made Ban rub harder, knowing this pleasure was about to end. "Uh-!" he gasped voicelessly, head leaning back as his shaft became hard.

"Wanna wait until you get out?"

Both hands reached back to grasp the snakeman's ass, letting Ban fondle his cock freely. "No…" he semi-whimpered. He quietly panted a few times before speaking again. "This better not be one of your stupid _dreams_, pulling some evil _prank_…" he mumbled.

The smirk turned into a grin that could rival a vampire's. "No _way_… It's more fun if I just participate myself." He stopped his teasing, right hand coming to the blonde's hip. His left came up to be gently placed on Ginji's right cheek, turning his head to face him. Both pairs of eyes fell to the opposite pair of lips, anticipating the impending passionate kiss.

Ban fully delivered, wasting no time by dipping his tongue into his lover's mouth. They groaned into it as their tongues begun their heated battle. Ginji turned on the spot, Ban loosening his grip on him to let him do so, without breaking the kiss to face his partner. The brunette then tightly held the Lightning Emperor's hips against his own.

"Mmm…" Ginji moaned into it, his arms going around his lover's neck.

The snakeman turned to the right, guiding the blonde to back him against the wall. They moved out of the water, Ginji's heel slipped but still kept upright by tightening his hold around Ban's neck. The kiss broke again from the brunette gasping, staring with lust-filled eyes at Ginji's seductive expression as his own dick was fingered. The hand fully encased his organ and slowly started rubbing, causing a moan to escape. Shockwaves literally went straight to his loins. Ban's own hands reached around and firmly grasped the blonde's ass. "Ginji…" he breathed.

Said person brought Ban's head down for another mind-blowing kiss. He continued his ministrations to cause more distress. To further annoy Ban, he prematurely cut the kiss and teasingly brushed his lips over the other's. His thumb traced circles on the tip, again earning a moan.

"Gin…" said Ban, sounding more irritated. He took hold of Ginji's wrists and placed them back around his neck. He then slightly bent down, hands sliding down his lover's thighs. "Hang on tight," he warned. The Lightning Emperor swiftly complied by putting his arms around Ban's neck as his legs were pulled from beneath him. Ban brought his knees to his waist, never looking away from those orbs of milk chocolate. Legs went around him, calves crossing on his back; hands stayed under Ginji's knees to hold him in place. His right hand left only to assist in sliding his firmly stiff shaft inside.

It easily glided in, the water acting as the lubricant. Ban kept himself from closing his eyes or moaning from the simple action, still not daring to look away from those eyes. The blonde slightly moved his hips to get it started; he would've moved more if he wasn't so pushed against the wall and the fear of slipping. Even so, that was all it took for Ban to truly begin. The brunette's hands slipped upward to be firmly holding Ginji's ass, legs still around him so he didn't move. He buried his nose in the crook between the Lightning Emperor's neck and left shoulder, feet spreading apart for a better stance. His entire body had tensed from the small shot of pure pleasure.

He thrusted as hard as he could; his lover gasped in his ear. The reaction fueled him more, pulling out barely an inch and repeating the process. His lips pressed as hard as they could against Ginji's skin as he got into the rhythm, panting through his nose. The blonde whimpered and mewled in pleasure, clinging to Ban as his own body tensed. A barely audible thud came from the back Ginji's head hitting the tile of the wall. The Snakeman held nothing back, continuing to fuck his lover into the shower wall. Neither cared.

Ban shifted to be standing more comfortably. He buried his manhood deep inside the Lightning Emperor; a louder moan than the last told the brunette that he was seeing stars. He hit the sweet spot over and over, drawing out as much sound as he could. He himself whimpered, quieting it by clamping his teeth down on Ginji's shoulder to give him a hickey. The tightness wrapped around his cock, the screams of pleasure in his ear, were throwing him over the edge far sooner than he wanted. Fire was building up in his loins, his balls tightening; and he couldn't free a hand to jerk off Ginji so they could ride it together…

It seemed the blonde read his mind. Either that, or he too was close and just needed that last bit of stimulation. Whatever it was, Ginji unwrapped an arm from around his partner and brought it between them, hand enveloping his neglected arousal and stroking it in time with Ban's movements. Mind you, that was quite fast. At the added touch, Ginji's body unconsciously curled, his head falling to Ban's shoulder to pant and mewl there.

"Ban…" he breathed. Several more strokes and a few more stars later, chocolaty eyes clamped shut and his mouth opened for his cries to spill unchecked, body bucking as much as it could. The tightness around Ban's cock became tighter, making it unbearable and impossible to hold back anything. Seed sprayed between them, coating their torsos, and the same sprayed deep inside of Ginji as they both rode out their orgasms. Ban cried out as well- surprising himself for he was never really vocal- holding Ginji tightly against himself as they finished.

They spiraled down from their high, Ginji trembling and catching his breath in Ban's arms. The brunette faintly gasped as he pulled himself out, his dick still overly sensitive from the pleasure. He gently let Ginji onto his feet, careful not to slip. He then realized that the shower was still on; he hadn't heard it during their lovemaking. "Careful," he said softly, hands still on Ginji.

The Lightning Emperor smiled as he slowly got under the water to rinse off his juices, glad that Ban was holding him for his legs felt like jelly and would buckle at any second. "Yeah," he said weakly.

Ban followed suit in standing under the water to wash away evidence. He took a deep breath to calm his body down. "You okay?" he asked, looking down at the blonde.

He looked straight up into awaiting sapphire. The fire was now gone, but replaced with soft caring. He grinned up at him "Of course, Ban-chan. I appreciate the help for standing, though…"

The Snakeman chuckled. "I know."

Ginji looked down to make sure all of it was gone, then at Ban to check the same. He turned around and turned off the shower, halting the spray of water over them. He turned again to Ban, who wasn't moving.

A flood of relief and ease poured over Ban, even though the shower was over. It came with looking at Ginji, his partner and lover. He pulled the blonde into an embrace, which was gladly returned.

"We should do that more often…" was whispered into his ear.

That same grin, that same one that rivaled a vampire's, again was on his lips. Then indeed they shall…

**END**

Finished 10-21-07


End file.
